Conventionally, there is a network system where a plurality of communication terminals placed in a closed local area locally communicate with each other, and a communication game based on data transmitted and received to and from the communication terminals is performed.
The above network system, however, requires as many communication terminals as the number of players participating in the communication game, and each participating player needs to prepare a communication terminal main body.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program that allow a larger number of users to participate in a communication game with a small number of apparatuses.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of an information processing apparatus according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing apparatus includes: a display configured to display an image; a communicator configured to directly communicate wirelessly with another information processing apparatus; and a computer processor configured to: receive a plurality of operation input data from a plurality of operation devices; perform game processing for a communication game based on the plurality of operation input data and information received via the communicator; and based on the game processing, generate, by screen splitting, game images including images on which operations on the plurality of respective operation devices are reflected, and cause the game images to be displayed on the display.
It should be noted that the above operation devices may be able to be operated by a single user, or may include one or more controllers or units. In this case, a plurality of operation devices are used, whereby a plurality of users can perform operations.
Based on the above, even with a communication game in which direct communication is performed using a portable information processing apparatus, it is possible to achieve a communication game in which a larger number of users can participate with a small number of apparatuses.
Further, the communicator may further transmit, to the other information processing apparatus, number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information indicating the number of the operation devices operating the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to notify another information processing apparatus of the number of operation devices used for an operation.
Further, the communicator may receive, from the other information processing apparatus, number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information indicating the number of the operation devices operating the other information processing apparatus. The computer processor may be further configured to, based on number-of-operation-devices-operating-own-information-processing-apparatus information indicating the number of the operation devices operating the information processing apparatus and the received number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information, calculate number-of-all-operation-devices information indicating the number of all operation devices used for the communication game and store the number-of-all-operation-devices information in a memory.
Based on the above, it is possible to calculate the number of all operation devices used in the other information processing apparatus and the information processing apparatus directly communicating with each other.
Further, the number-of-all-operation-devices information may be further transmitted to the other information processing apparatus via the communicator.
Based on the above, it is possible to manage the number of all operation devices also in the other information processing apparatus with which the information processing apparatus directly communicates.
Further, the communicator further may receive from the other information processing apparatus a participation request to participate in the communication game, together with the number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information of the other information processing apparatus. In response to the received participation request, in a case where a number obtained by adding the number of operation devices indicated by the number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information received together with the participation request to the number of all operation devices indicated by the number-of-all-operation-devices information at a current moment exceeds a predetermined upper limit, the participation request may be rejected, and a notification indicating that the other information processing apparatus is not permitted to participate in the communication game may be transmitted via the communicator to the other information processing apparatus with which the participation request is made.
Based on the above, it is possible to place a limitation on the number of all operation devices that can be used.
Further, the communicator may receive, from the other information processing apparatus, number-of-all-operation-devices information obtained by totaling the numbers of the operation devices operating information processing apparatuses participating in the communication game.
Based on the above, it is possible to manage the number of all operation devices in each information processing apparatus participating in the communication game.
Further, the computer processor may be further configured to determine whether or not a participation request to participate in the communication game can be made, and in a case where a participation request can be made, then based on the plurality of operation input data, transmit to, at least one of other information processing apparatuses participating in the communication game, a participation request to participate in the communication game. In this case, in a case where a number obtained by adding the number of the plurality of operation devices from which the plurality of operation input data are received to the number of all operation devices indicated by the number-of-all-operation-devices information exceeds a predetermined upper limit, the participation request may not be transmitted to the other information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, based on a limitation on the number of all operation devices that can be used, the information processing apparatus with which a participation request is made can determine whether or not to participate in the communication game.
Further, the communicator may receive, from the other information processing apparatus, number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information indicating the number of the operation devices operating the other information processing apparatus. The computer processor may be further configured to total the number of operation devices indicated by the number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information received from an apparatus participating in the communication game, calculate number-of-operation-devices state information indicating the number of operation devices at a current moment to be used for the communication game, and store the number-of-operation-devices state information in a memory.
Based on the above, it is possible to calculate the number of all operation devices used in another information processing apparatus with which the information processing apparatus directly communicates.
Further, the computer processor may be further configured to generate an image including information indicating presence of another information processing apparatus with which the communicator can perform the direct communication, and display the image on the display. At least one start standby image for the communication game including at least an image that allows recognition of a number indicated by the number-of-all-operation-devices information may be generated. The computer processor may be further configured to, in a case where any of the plurality of operation input data indicate an operation indicating participation in the communication game represented by the start standby image, transmit, to at least one of other information processing apparatuses participating in the communication game, a participation request to participate in the communication game.
Based on the above, the number of all operation devices used in another information processing apparatus and the information processing apparatus is displayed. Thus, a user can easily determine whether or not the user can participate in the communication game.
Further, the information received via the communicator may be operation data indicating an operation on a predetermined operation device or position data of a position, in a virtual space, of an object that appears in the communication game.
Based on the above, operation data indicating an operation on an operation device or position data of an object appearing in the communication game are transmitted and received, whereby it is possible to easily achieve a communication game between a plurality of information processing apparatuses.
Further, each of the plurality of operation devices may be wirelessly connected to the information processing apparatus through wireless communication. The plurality of operation input data may be received using the wireless connection.
Based on the above, the information processing apparatus and a plurality of operation devices are wirelessly connected together, whereby even in a case where the plurality of operation devices are operated by a plurality of users, it is possible to easily operate the plurality of operation devices.
Further, the computer processor may be further configured to, based on operation input data selected by a user of the information processing apparatus from a plurality of use forms, determine the number of the operation devices operating the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, by the operation of selecting one from among a plurality of use forms, it is possible to easily specify the number of operation devices to be used for an operation.
Further, the information processing apparatus may be able to display an image by switching between the display provided in a main body of the information processing apparatus and an external display provided outside the main body of the information processing apparatus. In a case where an image is displayed on the external display, the game images generated by screen splitting may be displayed on at least the external display.
Based on the above, it is possible to display a game image on an external display apparatus outside the information processing apparatus and also display a game image even on an external display apparatus by splitting a relatively large display screen.
Further, each of the game images may be an image including a virtual object that can be operated using each of the operation devices, or an image viewed from a virtual camera that can be operated using each of the operation devices.
Based on the above, it is possible to use each of game images displayed in a splitting manner, as an image for each user operating an operation device to control a virtual object.
Further, in an exemplary configuration of an information processing system according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing system includes a plurality of information processing apparatuses and a predetermined number of operation devices, one or more of which are connected to each of the information processing apparatuses for game processing and each output operation data to the connected information processing apparatus. The number of the operation devices is a number exceeding the number of the plurality of information processing apparatuses. Each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses includes: a display configured to display an image; a communicator configured to wirelessly communicate with any of the other information processing apparatuses; and a computer processor configured to: perform the game processing; and generate a game image based on the game processing and cause the game image to be displayed on the display, each of the information processing apparatuses wirelessly communicates with any of the other information processing apparatuses via the communicator, based on operation data acquired from the connected operation devices and data acquired via the communicator, game processing for a communication game is performed, any of the information processing apparatuses to which two or more of the operation devices are connected generates, by screen splitting, game images including images on which operations on the two or more respective operation devices are reflected, and causes the game images to be displayed on the display of the information processing apparatus, and any of the information processing apparatuses to which one of the operation devices is connected generates, without splitting a screen, a game image including an image on which an operation on the one of the operation devices is reflected, and causes the game image to be displayed on the display of the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, even in a communication game in which portable information processing apparatuses wirelessly communicate with each other, it is possible to achieve a communication game in which a larger number of users can participate with a small number of apparatuses.
Further, the communicator may transmit, to the other information processing apparatus, number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information indicating the number of the operation devices connected to the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to notify another information processing apparatus of the number of operation devices used for an operation.
Further, the communicator of one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses may receive, from any of the other information processing apparatuses, number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information indicating the number of the operation devices connected to the other information processing apparatus. The computer processor of one of the information processing apparatuses may be further configured to, based on number-of-operation-devices-operating-own-information-processing-apparatus information indicating the number of the operation devices connected to the information processing apparatus and the received number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information, calculate number-of-all-operation-devices information indicating the number of all operation devices used for the communication game and store the number-of-all-operation-devices information in a memory.
Based on the above, one of a plurality of information processing apparatuses can calculate the number of all operation devices used in another one of the other information processing apparatuses with which the one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses directly communicates and in the one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses directly communicates.
Further, the number-of-all-operation-devices information may be further transmitted to the other information processing apparatus via the communicator.
Based on the above, it is possible to manage the number of all operation devices also in another information processing apparatus with which the information processing apparatus directly communicates.
Further, the communicator of one of the information processing apparatuses may further receive from any of the other information processing apparatuses a participation request to participate in the communication game, together with the number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information of the other information processing apparatus. In response to the received participation request, in a case where a number obtained by adding the number of operation devices indicated by the number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information received together with the participation request to the number of all operation devices indicated by the number-of-all-operation-devices information at a current moment exceeds a predetermined upper limit, the participation request may be rejected, and a notification indicating that the other information processing apparatus is not permitted to participate in the communication game may be transmitted via the communicator to the other information processing apparatus with which the participation request is made.
Based on the above, one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses can place a limitation on the number of all operation devices that can be used.
Further, the communicator may receive, from the other information processing apparatus, number-of-all-operation-devices information obtained by totaling the numbers of the operation devices connected to information processing apparatuses participating in the communication game.
Based on the above, it is possible to manage the number of all operation devices in each information processing apparatus participating in the communication game.
Further, the computer processor of at least one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses may be further configured to determine whether or not a participation request to participate in the communication game can be made, and in a case where a participation request can be made, then based on the plurality of operation input data, transmit, to at least one of the other information processing apparatuses participating in the communication game, a participation request to participate in the communication game. In a case where a number obtained by adding the number of the operation devices connected to the information processing apparatus to the number of all operation devices indicated by the number-of-all-operation-devices information exceeds a predetermined upper limit, the participation request may not be transmitted to the other information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, based on a limitation on the number of all operation devices that can be used, the information processing apparatus with which a participation request is made can determine whether or not to participate in the communication game.
Further, the communicator of at least one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses may receive, from any of the other information processing apparatuses, number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information indicating the number of the operation devices connected to the other information processing apparatus. The computer processor of at least one of the information processing apparatuses may be further configured to total the number of operation devices indicated by the number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information received by an apparatus participating in the communication game, calculate number-of-operation-devices state information indicating the number of operation devices at a current moment used in the communication game, and store the number-of-operation-devices state information in the memory.
Based on the above, it is possible to calculate the number of all operation devices used in another information processing apparatus with which the information processing apparatus directly communicates.
Further, the computer processor of each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses may be further configured to generate an image including information indicating presence of another information processing apparatus with which the communicator can perform the wireless communication, and display the image on the display. At least one start standby image for the communication game including at least an image that allows recognition of a number indicated by the number-of-all-operation-devices information may be generated. The computer processor of each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses may be further configured to, in a case where any of the plurality of operation data acquired from the connected operation devices indicate an operation indicating participation in the communication game represented by the start standby image, transmit, to at least one of the other information processing apparatuses participating in the communication game, a participation request to participate in the communication game.
Based on the above, the number of all operation devices used in another information processing apparatus and the information processing apparatus is displayed. Thus, a user can easily determine whether or not the user can participate in the communication game.
Further, the communicator of one of the information processing apparatuses further may receive from any of the other information processing apparatuses a participation request to participate in the communication game, together with the number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information of the other information processing apparatus. In response to the received participation request, in at least one of a case where a number obtained by adding the number of operation devices indicated by the number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information received together with the participation request to the number of all operation devices indicated by the number-of-all-operation-devices information at a current moment exceeds a first upper limit, and a case where a number obtained by adding the other information processing apparatus with which the participation request is made to the number of information processing apparatuses with which participation requests are made to participate in the communication game at the current moment exceeds a second upper limit, the participation request may be rejected, and a notification indicating that the other information processing apparatus is not permitted to participate in the communication game may be transmitted via the communicator to the other information processing apparatus with which the participation request is made.
Based on the above, it is possible to place a participation restriction based on the number of information processing apparatuses participating in a communication game or the number of operation devices to be used.
In an exemplary configuration of an information processing method according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing method is executed by a processor or cooperation of a plurality of processors, the processor or the plurality of processors included in an information processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses each including a display configured to display an image, and a predetermined number of operation devices. One or more of the operation devices are connected to each of the information processing apparatuses for game processing and each output operation data to the connected information processing apparatus. The number of the operation devices is a number exceeding the number of the plurality of information processing apparatuses. Each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses: wirelessly communicates with any of the other information processing apparatuses; and based on operation data acquired from the connected operation devices and data acquired through the wireless communication, perform game processing for a communication game. Any of the information processing apparatuses to which two or more of the operation devices are connected generates, by screen splitting, game images including images on which operations on the two or more respective operation devices are reflected, and causes the game images to be displayed on the display of the information processing apparatus. Any of the information processing apparatuses to which one of the operation devices is connected generates, without splitting a screen, a game image including an image on which an operation on the one of the operation devices is reflected, and causes the game image to be displayed on the display of the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, even in a communication game in which portable information processing apparatuses wirelessly communicate with each other, it is possible to achieve a communication game in which a larger number of users can participate with a small number of apparatuses.
Further, the information processing apparatus may further transmit, to the other information processing apparatus, number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information indicating the number of the operation devices connected to the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to notify another information processing apparatus of the number of operation devices used for an operation.
Further, one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses may receive, from any of the other information processing apparatuses, number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information indicating the number of the operation devices connected to the other information processing apparatus. The computer processor of one of the information processing apparatuses may be further configured to, based on number-of-operation-devices-operating-own-information-processing-apparatus information indicating the number of the operation devices connected to the information processing apparatus and the received number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information, calculate number-of-all-operation-devices information indicating the number of all operation devices used for the communication game.
Based on the above, one of a plurality of information processing apparatuses can calculate the number of all operation devices used in another one of the other information processing apparatuses with which the one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses directly communicates and in the one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses.
Further, in an exemplary configuration of a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program according to the exemplary embodiment, in a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, the information processing program is executed by a computer included in an information processing apparatus including a display configured to display an image and capable of directly communicating wirelessly with another information processing apparatus and causes the computer to execute: receiving a plurality of operation input data from a plurality of operation devices; performing game processing for a communication game based on the plurality of operation input data and information received through the direct communication; based on the game processing, generating, by screen splitting, game images including images on which operations on the plurality of respective operation devices are reflected, and causing the game images to be displayed on the display; and transmitting to the other information processing apparatus, number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information indicating the number of the operation devices from which the plurality of the operation input data are received.
Based on the above, even in a communication game in which direct communication is performed using portable information processing apparatuses, it is possible to achieve a communication game in which a larger number of users can participate with a small number of apparatuses. Thus, it is possible to notify another information processing apparatus of the number of operation devices used for an operation.
Further, the information received through the direct communication may include at least number-of-all-operation-devices information obtained by totaling the numbers of the operation devices operating information processing apparatuses participating in the communication game.
Based on the above, it is possible to manage the number of all operation devices in each information processing apparatus participating in the communication game.
Further, in another exemplary configuration of a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program according to the exemplary embodiment, in a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, the information processing program is executed by a computer included in an information processing apparatus including a display configured to display an image and capable of directly communicating wirelessly with another information processing apparatus and causes the computer to execute: receiving a plurality of operation input data from a plurality of operation devices; performing game processing for a communication game based on the plurality of operation input data and information received through the direct communication; based on the game processing, generating, by screen splitting, game images including images on which operations on the plurality of operation devices are reflected, and causing the game images to be displayed on the display; acquiring, from the other information processing apparatus, number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information indicating the number of the operation devices operating the other information processing apparatus; and based on
number-of-operation-devices-operating-own-information-processing-apparatus information indicating the number of the operation devices from which the plurality of operation input data are received and the received number-of-operation-devices-operating-each-apparatus information, calculating number-of-all-operation-devices information indicating the number of all operation devices used for the communication game and storing the number-of-all-operation-devices information in a memory.
Based on the above, even in a communication game in which direct communication is performed using portable information processing apparatuses, it is possible to achieve a communication game in which a larger number of users can participate with a small number of apparatuses. Thus, it is possible to calculate the number of all operation devices used in another information processing apparatus with which the information processing apparatus directly communicates and in the information processing apparatus.
Further, the number-of-all-operation-devices information may be further transmitted to the other information processing apparatus in the storing of the number-of-all-operation-devices information in the memory.
Based on the above, it is possible to manage the number of all operation devices also in the other information processing apparatus with which the information processing apparatus directly communicates.
According to the exemplary embodiment, even in a communication game in which direct communication is performed using portable information processing apparatuses, it is possible to achieve a communication game in which a larger number of users can participate with a small number of apparatuses.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.